warriors_the_forgotten_generationfandomcom-20200215-history
Skycloud
"You don't have to try to be next to me. Everyone leaves eventually. One day you will too." Description a fluffy white tom-cat with orange eyes. he has a small frame and structure overall. he has a scar across his nose and on his right shoulder. he recently got two new scars from a rat attack; a bite on his left hind leg and a deep bite on his neck. Personality sky is rather quiet and reserved; he has a mysterious aura about him. its hard to tell what he's really thinking, as he's very hard to read. he almost usually has a stone-faced expression, unless he's too anxious to think about what others read off him. he's known to stutter if he talks too fast. overall, he's an anxious cinnamon roll that just tries his best to please others when he should really take care of his own needs more. History born to cougarleap and shellwisp in shadowclan during leafbare. his father had died prior to his birth, but his mother also died giving birth to him. he was taken in by a queen who had lost her kits but still had milk. cavernspark resented sky and abused him when others weren't looking. most of the time she just avoided/ignored him when others were present. sky has a hard time processing his feelings because of her abuse (which was both physical and emotional). he met gorsestar when he was four moons old. sky was skeptical and cautious at first, but gorse proved to be a good cat. he really likes gorse and is glad that he gets to have a supportive adopted-father. sky became a warrior on sept. 14th. he got his first apprentice on oct. 14th. Relationships ((just relations that have been rped; excluding family)) �� love * n/a �� crush * open �� family * cougarleap mother : n/a * cavernspark foster-mother : tense * shellwisp father : n/a * gorsestar adopted-father : likes �� friends * gorsestar : likes �� acquaintances * pansyheart : * snowhare : slightly likes * lilywater : neutral * blackpelt : questioning; neutral �� enemies * cavernspark : strongly dislikes; doesn't trust * shatteredheart : strongly dislikes Ceremonies Gorsestar looked down at his adopted son. "Skykit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Skypaw. Your mentor will be Me. I hope I will pass down all I know on to you. Skykit, now Skypaw, felt a flicker of excitement go through his body. What made it better was that Gorsestar was to be his mentor. He couldn't get any luckier than that. The tom-cat dipped his head to the leader, slinking back into the front row to await what other news the leader might have to share. Facts * his foster-mother abused him as a kit * he has social anxiety * he has a stutter if he talks too fast Other persona ➝ isfj-t likes ➝ peace; light rain dislikes ➝ confrontations; yelling fears ➝ abandonment; not being good enough strengths ➝ loyalty Quotes "I just think.. that when I become an apprentice.. I'll be more lonely than I am now." "You don't have to try to be next to me. Everyone leaves eventually. One day you will too." "I-I wish...I wish I h-had someone like y-you as m-my family." "It's okay. Starclan will take care of him. While he may not get to grow up with his bloodkin, he'll have a wonderful time up in the stars chasing all kinds of birds and stuff. It was probably his destiny to die early. You can't change that." "You.. you have to- to get better.. You-you're the first one to.. to actually stay.." "I'm not going to be easy. I had a hard time when I was young. But if you're willing to stick around through the good and the bad, you might have a chance." Category:Shadowclan Category:Tom Category:Warrior